


Window

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: A ficlet about the forcefield.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly & Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers
Kudos: 1





	Window

Killian Jones watched as his young daughter crawled along the stone floor. Their home wasn't what he wanted for her. It was cold. It was isolated. The only entrance or exit to it a window that gave the appearance of being opened. It wasn't as open as it looked. A forcefield contained Alice into her own small world. Four walls and a ceiling surrounded them and that was the world. At least for his daughter.

She crawled over to the windowsill and tried to climb up it. This scared Killian. What if she fell? That was a long way down. Alice managed to get herself onto the windowsill, although Killian would never understand how the toddler had managed the feat. "Alice, get down." he walked over to check on her. To make sure the young lass didn't manage to hurt herself. Killian held out his arms for Alice. She climbed into his arms and he sat down on the windowsill.

"Alice, you need to be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." Alice smiled and nodded at him. She clapped her hands in excitment of something and then reached one out towards the window. The window didn't let her go past the edge she was touching. The small toddler didn't understand what that meant but enjoyed the colors and movements of the forcefield. Killian hadn't thought about the fact the forcefield would stop her from even reaching out the window. She couldn't fall out of the window. No matter how close she got. She wouldn't be able to fall. It was a comfort to the part of him that wanted her to be safe and an attack on the part of him that longed for her to be free. He had put her here. Not on purpose, no. But it was his fault he'd believed the witch the fair maiden she had disguised herself as. But her deceit had given him Alice. He loved his daughter more than the world. He'd give her the bloody world, if he could. It wasn't fair they were in this situation. His little girl deserved so much more than this. She deserved trips to sea on the Jolly Roger. She deserved running about around on the grass so far she could only dream of. She deserved so much more than four stone walls underneath a turret as moss and vines climbed up the sides of the tower only getting close enough that Alice knew they were there. She deserved more. He would bloody well find a way to give her the world.

Years later, Alice sat on the windowsill as papa made something to eat. They could hear and see each other from every part of the tower. It wasn't like they had enough space to really get away from each other.

"Please be careful, Alice" Killian told her. He was distracted by his cooking.

"Papa, I won't fall," she said almost dejectedly. She didn't want to fall but she was saddened by the fact that no matter what she couldn't leave the tower. She was trapped here. She was a prisoner in her own home. And that was the only life she knew.

"I know, Starfish. Was just a little distracted. Dinner's ready," Alice padded over to the kitchen and sat down. "I'm sorry you're trapped here."

He apologized. He felt guilty for her situation and wanted to free her more than anything. "How about a round of chess?" he offered. She enjoyed the game. It took her mind off of the situation and never reminded her of the world she couldn't see like painting sometimes did. They played a game, Killian explaining some of his moves and some of hers as she was still learning.

"Checkmate, papa"

"You're getting good," he smiled at her as she beat him.

Alice let out a laugh. "Thanks, can we play again?"

"Aye, we can."

The window and the forcefield lay forgotten as they played their game.


End file.
